The Jedi Warrior Bond - The Path of Bonding
by GM
Summary: Qui-Gon is finding it hard to adjust to the Warrior Bond. Especially when his life is in danger.


****

JEDI WARRIOR BOND

__

THE PATH OF BONDING

By

GM

* * *

INSERT --

Between JWB stories Connecting

and Sanctuary

**__**

Jedi Master Qui-Gon is trying to adjust to life within a Warrior Bond with a precocious young apprentice. The attempts on his life are complicating the burgeoning relationship.

Not connected with JA series

Rated -- PG for violence, angst, intensity

The Canon according to Lucas -- based on the universe provided in the movie Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. All characters copyrights and legal details belong to George Lucas -- the highest Master Jedi of all.

email: mfuff@crosswinds.net

****

ORDER OF STORIES IN _JEDI WARRIOR BOND_ SERIES:

. . . every saga has a beginning . . .

Secrets

Connecting

The Path of Bonding

Sanctuary

The Heart of Existence

Edges of Darkness

The Sorcerer and the Apprentice

Shadow on the Warrior Path

Bridge over Troubled Waters

Always

The Last Hope

The Last Warrior Path

_________

thanks Pam for the great idea!

___________________________

* * *

Stomach growling, Qui-Gon Jinn was reminded that the meeting had continued much -- much longer than expected. Sighing, he waited impatiently for the lift in the upper reaches of the Jedi Temple. From this vantage point, outside the Council chambers, he could see the sunset of Coruscant, the heavy air traffic, the bustle of the planet. Since the meetings ran late he wondered what his apprentice had decided to do with the extra time. Probably finishing the lessons in his usual quick fashion, Kenobi would have had plenty of free time on his hands. The youth would have found something unique and surprising to do probably. A smile crept across his face before he was aware of the outward emotion and he grunted with amusement.

"You seem in good humor today, Jinn."

Qui-Gon dropped a facade of neutrality across his features. Turning, he nodded to his old friend Plo Koon, from Dorin, who wore a mask that distorted his voice and protected him from the oxygen atmosphere of the planet.

"Anticipating supper," he offered as a half-truth with a twinge of a grin. His apprentice had gotten him in the habit of frequent feedings. Obi-Wan was always hungry. "It's been a long day."

"Wish I was going with you to Bhotar. You shouldn't go alone, and I doubt your apprentice is up to it."

The thought of leaving his (recovering) apprentice behind during a mission was not just unthinkable it was abhorrent. So recently his Padawan's life was in jeopardy and he could have been alone for good. The fright still chilled him. Master and Apprentice for little more than a year he and Obi-Wan Kenobi had discovered they shared a mystical link the young man liked to label the Jedi Warrior Bond. After their last mission {**JWB Connecting**}, the forming of their profound unity through a life-threatening crisis, he realized how extremely attached he'd become to his young one. He would no more think of going on a mission alone than he would think of sending Obi-Wan out on a solo assignment. They were a team. Their greatest strength was in their synthesis.

"It doesn't seem much of a strain. It will be more of a party than a diplomatic mission."

The Kel Dor shook his head. "There's still resentment on Bhotar. Some hatreds from the Hyperspace Wars never healed." He stabbed a finger toward Jinn. "You were a very visible hero, friend. Old warriors from the other side might still feel betrayed by you."

The truth was more telling than Jinn would ever admit. Some old betrayal wounds never healed. His thoughts flashed to his second pupil.

"You need someone to watch your back."

"I'm sure my Padawan can manage." His defense was quick and probably sharper than necessary, but he didn't like anyone, even an old friend, slighting his brave Padawan. Obi-Wan had risked his life, been injured and nearly killed protecting Jinn, and the Master would not forget the chilling sacrifice. That intense event had forged the Warrior Bond and brought them both to a shocking comprehension of the depths and risks within a Master and Padawan link.

Through the breathing mask Jinn couldn't see the eyes. "I hear they were going to send you to Bhotar last week, but your apprentice wasn't ready." He shrugged. "I would have gone alone instead of waiting for a young pup."

"My Apprentice was badly injured on our last mission. He needed time to recover." 

The shorter man shrugged. Blunt and forthright, Koon had little time for amenities or chit-chat. "The Council wants me to check out the initiates preparing for apprentice trials. Guess it's time for a new apprentice." Plo's head tilted. "You're too soft on your apprentices, Jinn. Look what happened the last time." Koon wagged a finger at him. "Don't make the same mistake with this lad, Jinn. He's already too soft, I hear."

"There is nothing wrong with my Padawan. Or the way I treat him!"

Explaining this defensive, simple and obvious fact to his old friend irritated Jinn. Plo was a veteran of the Hypersapce Wars, where Qui-Gon had fought side by side with him. The Kel Dor was an incredible warrior and tenacious opponent, but displayed little in the ways of compassion. Koon had trained three Padawans and was scheduled to acquire a fourth apparently. Jinn wondered how the relationship worked with such a -- a distant and cool Master. A description many applied to Jinn himself. An appropriate label until last month when everything in his ordered and known world changed. Until he discovered an emotional, spiritual and Force Bond with his Padawan. Nothing would ever be the same for him and it was a thrilling concept.

"Then perhaps you should refrain from listening to Temple gossip, Koon, since you do not know my Padawan and have no idea what you're talking about. He is a brave boy desperately wounded saving my life. He will receive whatever time he needs to recover and prepare for our next mission."

The lift opened and Jinn stepped in, relieved when Plo walked away. Alone in the lift, Jinn closed his eyes and willed away the disappointment and hurt that hit him like waves of the sea. An ocean of regret over the loss of his second apprentice. His bitter feelings of failure had kept him from choosing a new apprentice for many years. 

Or perhaps it was the Force? he wondered with a twist of irony. Obi-Wan believed they were Destined to be together, Master and Apprentice, connected in a Warrior Bond. When the Force pushed him to accept the engaging young Kenobi as a Padawan, Jinn had resisted getting close or making even the most simple or superficial training link with the young man because of his acrid memories of his last apprentice who had slipped to the Dark Side. The failure on his part had nearly cost both their lives.

Gradually the astringent memories were replaced with the pleasant anticipatory thoughts of how Kenobi might have spent his day. The lift stopped at the appropriate level of their quarters and Jinn ambled through the quiet halls, wondering what Obi-Wan had been up to in the last few hours. Assigned lessons would have been completed long ago. Kenobi was an energetic and curious youth, and even in recuperation not one to leave on his own for too long. Jinn **_could_** reach out and assess his apprentice's activities through their Bond. When Obi-Wan was near death last month the depth of their Bond had been shatteringly intimate. Since then they were practicing on attaining a more consistent level of connection, but the training took long, arduous, concentration. Not an easy thing to accomplish with a recuperating, impatient thirteen year-old.

Thirteen. His birthday was spent without notice while enroute to their mission on Banton. {**JWB - Secrets**} Where everything in Jinn's life started a decisive, dramatic turn for the better. At a terrible cost. Qui-Gon had intended to make it up to his Padawan, but then came the mission to Toneer and the drastic, extraordinary crisis that nearly tore them apart, but instead Bonded them together for life. After that Obi-Wan spent an extended period in the healer's bay recovering from the terrible injuries sustained on their mission. 

Qui-Gon had promised to make it up to the boy, but didn't know how with a mission upon them again. He should know better than to procrastinate, but Jinn was still adjusting to this closeness, this familial relationship with a boy -- a son. How did he know what to do for a birthday? Discouraging belongings, Jinn would not give him a token. Data chips? Well, there was a bottomless interest in myths and legends and prophesies in the boy, but Jinn didn't necessarily want to encourage that. He had tentatively acknowledged to himself -- and Obi-Wan -- that they -- probably -- shared a Warrior Bond, but it was such a new and extreme concept Jinn still wasn't comfortable with it. He was only contented knowing his link with his young Padawan was deep, secure and joyous. With that in mind he had spent his free time in the Temple libraries. During Kenobi's recuperation Jinn went to the archives and did research.

Entering their comfortable but sparsely decorated rooms, Jinn called to his apprentice. No one there, he could feel that. Walking into Kenobi's room, he noted the data pad on the bed. Running through the contents, he was pleased that Obi-Wan had, as expected, finished his lessons in a mostly satisfactory manner. Kenobi took great pains to obey his Master in almost everything. Studying the courses, he saw the history lesson -- two chapters ahead -- unfinished. Usually that was Obi-Wan's favorite subject next to physical training. If Jinn had a scholastic complaint about his boy it was that Obi-Wan focused so much on the fantasies of the past, usually worried about the future (fascinated by Yoda's prognostication abilities) and failed to give enough focus -- and adherence -- to the moment, the Living force, which all but consumed Jinn. Yes, they were different, but the Master was learning to appreciate the contrasts, understanding diversity could be strength.

A smile spontaneously erupting on his face, he closed his eyes and didn't even bother reaching out to find his Padawan. All he needed was to feel the echoes of excitement in the room and add that to the known nature of his youth. Research. A deep laugh grumbled from his throat, drowning out another growl from his stomach. If he was hungry, Kenobi must be starved to death! What was more important than food to the lad? Old myths.

Returning to the ancient archives where he had engaged in his first conversation with Kenobi {**JWB -- every saga has a beginning**}, Jinn automatically went to the section of fragile books housing old legends and stories. Sitting cross-legged on the floor was his thirteen-year-old companion, engrossed in an old book.

"Hello, Master." Kenobi waved without looking up.

So, the Bond was connecting them even in simple things like finding each other within the Temple. Many Masters and Padawans could accomplish that with concentration, but Jinn and his boy weren't even trying. It was a subliminal signature that ran through their nerves like blood through their veins. 

"Dare I ask what you are doing, Obi-Wan?"

"I found this great book on prophecies about all kinds of things!" He looked up, his face bright and alive with excitement. Without effort he switched to a mental level of communications. _'I've been copying the information so I can study it on the way to our next assignment.'_

Closing the book he stiffly, slowly came to his feet. His ribs and lungs were still fragile after the great damage sustained a few weeks ago. Replacing the book he pocketed a small data recorder. "Did you receive a mission, Master?"

How could anyone ever consider leaving an apprentice -- this apprentice -- behind on even the most innocuous mission? It would have broken this boy's heart to be abandoned, even for a week, and Jinn wouldn't dream of it. "I did. Shall we discuss it over dinner?"

"Oh, dinner! I'm starved! Is it dinner time already?" He held onto his stomach. "Well past."

Jinn smiled all the way to the lift. Then, as they entered, both their stomachs growled simultaneously. For an instant they shared a glance, then collapsed in laughter, drawing the curious stares of all the Jedi within earshot. When the lift doors closed on the surprised audience, the hysteria increased until they reached the level of their quarters.

***

"Nooooooo!"

The terror echoed in his mind before Jinn heard it in the stillness of his quarters. Leaping out of bed he ran out, a tendril of the Bond guiding him. Not to Obi-Wan's room, but to the sofa in the front room. The young apprentice was tumbled on the floor, tangled in a blanket. Gasping for air, the thirteen-year-old struggled to sit up. Kneeling next to him, Jinn helped him sit up, holding his shoulders against his chest.

"A nightmare." 

His own heart racing, Jinn was confused and upset. Why had he not sensed the horrible dream before? During Obi-Wan's recovery he had picked up several of the haunting nightmares -- distorted mental traps of the attack on the Toneer mission -- warped imaginings of desperate, bloody dangers on some alien landscape. Things a boy should never conceive even in a nasty illusion. As he held his Padawan's shivering form he wished he could promise such peril would never touch them, but it was a vow he could not make. The best he could do would be to protect his Padawan the best he could. Alas, the realist inside him knew he could not always do that, either, but he did make an oath to himself to always do his utmost to keep this young man safe.

Gently he brushed the sandy hair, sending soothing emanations of calm and concern through his fingertips. "It is only a dream. It will fade, like the breath of the sea on the wind. Soon it will be gone and you will sleep."

"Yes, Master." A tone almost believing the mantra.

"I will be here."

"Thank you, Master."

Long after the young apprentice slept, the Master sat awake, staring out at the night sky of Coruscant, trying to banish the echo of his son's terror.

***

Most transportation for Jedi missions was handled by private vessels assigned to the Jedi. Pilots working for the Senate or other governments were provided along with the vessels. The Temple's ship port was under repairs and tonight the transport would lift off from one of Coruscant's busy public ports. In this case the transport was a private ship commissioned for Jedi use. Another Knight would share accommodations. After Jinn and Kenobi went to Bhotar, Jedi Knight Artemus would travel on to Meldarin.

Obi-Wan gave a polite bow to the pilot, Solo, a dashing, dark-haired man with a strong face. Knight Artemus, no last name, oddly enough, was slight, thin, blond and wiry. It gave Obi-Wan hope that someone with a similar build as himself could be a distinguished Jedi. Most beings in Kenobi's experience were much taller and stronger than he was -- built more like his imposing Master. Meeting someone short and successfully strong as a Knight was encouraging.

Once in hyperspace Kenobi settled down to his studies, in this case reviewing the history of Bhotar. That was simple enough. It had been an interest of his at the Temple while he was still an initiate. Mainly because it was near the epicenter of the Hyperspace Wars. Young initiates dreamed of Jedi Knights being fearless and brave warriors, and what better place to display that than a war? During the conflict Qui-Gon had been a leading hero of valiant exploits, something that drew Obi-Wan's attention instantly. The great Master did not realize what a long-time admirer he had in his apprentice.

Artemus passed around some snacks and took a seat in the intimate conversation lounge of the modest ship. Across from Obi-Wan, the Knight stared at the young man for a moment.

"What is so engrossing, apprentice?"

"The history of Bhotar." He glanced at Jinn, who was next to him, studying something about Bhotar politics on a data pad. With a straight face he added, "My Master is to be given an award there."

Jinn flicked a slight glance of disapproval at his charge. Humble and unpretentious in the best Jedi tradition, Jinn disliked attention or accolades. The upcoming mission was not to his liking. For the sake of good relations the Jedi Council insisted that he comply with the request for his presence on Bhotar. So they would go, but he wouldn't like it much.

Artemus, a sharp young Knight in his late twenties, instantly picked up on the by-play. "Ah, a hero in our midst. For what heroic deed are you being honored, Master Jinn?"

"For saving the planet in the Hyperspace Wars. It's the anniversary of that event and they're giving my Master a special honor." Obi-Wan eagerly indicated the data pad in his hand. "It lists some incredible bravery on his part and --"

Jinn grabbed the pad away. "I think that will be enough studying, Padawan." 

Obi-Wan smiled. "If you say so, Master." He pulled another data pad from his tunic pocket. "May I do some reading?"

"Yes." His eyes betrayed the amusement he would not allow to touch his expression. _'Don't think you're getting away with anything, my Padawan. I'm onto your scheme.'_

'I'm sure you are,' he thought back with a smirk as Kenobi started reading some of the information gleaned from the old archives.

Artemus leaned over and looked at the data. "You're reading about old legends? Unusual interest for a young boy. Wouldn't you rather go check out the cockpit with Solo? Most boys would rather fly than read."

"Oh, I was up there earlier today. Captain Solo let me fly for a little while. I'm a good pilot."

Artemus bit his lip and glanced at Qui-Gon. "And humble."

The Master ruffled the youth's hair. "Confidence is not one of Obi-Wan's weak points."

Obi-Wan didn't glance at his Master, but he could feel the older man's eyes on him, warning the youth to be cautious in his answers. The Bond was to be kept secret between them. The most risk came from other Jedi, who might distrust or discourage such a deep connection, who might even pick up on the subliminal emanations from the two linked Jedi. That was why the training to control and suppress the Bond was so important. Kenobi's control was not very adept, yet, and his Force levels were strong. This minor interrogation by a fellow Jedi was a good test for him.

"I enjoy history. And prophesies. Master Yoda says we should be mindful of the future."

Jinn nudged him with an elbow. "But not at the expense of the Living Force." A debate they exchanged almost every day it seemed. His apprentice was bright, inquisitive and extremely headstrong. Thankfully not as stubborn as his Master. Yet.

Artemus leaned back against the cushion, light blue eyes dancing with merriment. "Oh, you mean like the Chosen One? Bringing balance to the Force? Or how about the old tale of the last Jedi Knight who will save the galaxy?"

Captain Solo stepped into the room. "Oh, and don't forget the killing field."

The younger Knight scowled at the pilot. "You'll have to excuse Solo, his bad manners come so naturally he isn't aware of them anymore."

Kenobi wasn't sure if they were joking in their standard and strange repartee or not. "You mean the fable about a battle where many Jedi fall and the last survivors are saved by the power of a magical sorcerer?"

"You do know your legends, boy." Artemus bit his lip, but couldn't hide the smile. "How about this -- once upon a time in the Republic there was an enchanted spell called the -- uh -- oh, yeah -- the Jedi connection bond or something when two Knights are subliminally linked or something?" He smiled at the amused looks he received. "Ah ha, you see, I know my old stories, too." He chuckled, displaying a gentle humor that never seemed far from his nature. "What about the old one about the wisest Jedi teacher and the wisest student -- a magical sorcerer and apprentice?" 

Kenobi and Jinn were placidly attentive to the comments, never betraying any deeper interest in any of the legends. The obnoxious Artemus seemed to be trying to get them to rise to the bait and was disappointed that the other Jedi did not fall into his verbal trap. He reached over and took the pad. "What else?" His face turned serious. "Oh, you're hoping these old tales will help give you insight into weapons against Jedi." He returned the pad, his face sobered, his voice sad. "Serious matters, young one. I saw two Jedi Knights killed with sonic bombs once."

Captain Solo stepped into the room. "And you were nearly number three," he informed, coming around and joining them on the sofa. 

Artemus nodded at the man not much older than himself. "The Captain here saved me that time. I hope to never encounter such weapons again."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I hope not, either."

Artemus exchanged a glance with Jinn. "You know about sonics first hand?"

Qui-Gon's tight nod and haunted expression said it all, said more than enough.

"That's not as bad as the septime drug." Solo shook his head in disgust. "I've heard it can make a Jedi go insane, maybe never recover. It would be a terrible thing to rob a Jedi of his mind, wouldn't it?"

Kenobi's rebutal was impulsive and defensive -- tinged with hope and optimism. "The old books say the Warrior Bond can defeat septime poison."

Artemus chuckled. "Do you believe in fairy dust, too? There is no such thing as a Warrior Bond, young one! Just as there is no Chosen One or enchanted Sorcerer Master! Myths, boy! Don't tell me you're a dreamer. I would have thought your instructors would have straightened that out of you." He threw a smirk at Jinn. "Certainly your Master doesn't believe in such flummery."

Kenob's face flushed with embarrassment.

Solo slapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder. "It's a tough world out there, kid. You'll have to learn well from your Master to survive. You can't rely on mystic myths to see you though. Skill, bravery and luck, that's what will keep you alive."

Shaking his heard, the Knight pleaded they be spared from lectures from a worn-out spacer. He related a few more tall tales, but sensed his audience was no longer interested. He turned to his pilot friend. "And don't worry, Qui-Gon Jinn is a fabled hero, Solo. And a Master of two others. Kenobi should turn out okay."

Solo's brown eyes studied the oldest Jedi. "Oh, you're the Jinn that lost an apprentice to the Dark Side, aren't you?" He gestured a thumb at the Knight beside him. "Artemus knew him, didn't you?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Artemus kicked the pilot's shin. "Not to be discussed in polite company, Captain."

Jinn's expression was closed, his eyes dark. "It is not a matter I review."

Solo cleared his throat and hastily changed the subject. "Anybody thirsty?" He passed around hot drinks. "Say, I know a few more legends here than Artemus."

Jinn stood, forestalling any more comments in the uncomfortable atmosphere. The mention of the Dark One had soured everything. Artemus and Solo had their own ideas and Jinn didn't like them filling Obi-Wan's head with tales and horrors. They had been through too much recently. "I'm afraid Obi-Wan will have to continue this some other time. He is still recovering and needs his rest."

"I always have to leave when it gets good." The complaint was mild since he could feel the undercurrent of Jinn's disapproval.

"Start your meditation, Padawan. I'll be along soon."

"Yes, Master." To the others he offered a slight bow. "Good night, Jedi Artemus and Captain Solo."

After he left Jinn stared at both men and sharply reproved them for not setting a better example. The Captain was miffed at the rebuke, the Knight amused. Jinn also realized that the Knight was of an age that he must have known the Dark apprentice well, and asked Artemus not to speak of it again, nor to mention anything of the fallen Jedi to Obi-Wan.

Artemus offered a thin smiled. "You're pretty protective, Master Jinn. And stern. We were just visiting with the boy." 

"He is my apprentice, Jedi Artemus, and I will train him according to my code." Qui-Gon wouldn't make excuses to the strangers. He was defensive and concerned about his Padawan. He did not want Obi-Wan to know anything about the Dark apprentice. Also, Obi-Wan's health was still a concern and Jinn wanted no worries about past pupils or future dangers. Obi-Wan's vivid imagination did not need more fantasies to cloud his thoughts. Nor did they need to discuss more hazards. Time enough later to go over those risks. For now they were on a simple, peaceful mission. Jinn wanted distance between them and life-threatening reminders. He wanted his Padawan safe, even from nightmares. 

"Quite an apprentice," Solo offered favorably. "I like him."

Jinn sent admirable thoughts to Obi-Wan, proud of his Padawan, but showing nothing on his mask-like face. No one, especially Force-sensitives could suspect anything like the Warrior Bond. "He is obedient and dutiful."

Artemus shook his head, not understanding the laconic Master. "Almost makes me want a Padawan. Almost. It's a lot of work. And I think you have to be too strict -- too aloof -- to be a Master."

"That lets you off the hook," Solo shot back.

Jinn offered his good nights, puzzled at his strange traveling companions. Obviously Artemus and Solo had worked together before, yet Solo was not a Jedi. At any rate, they were competent and amusing, and as long as they heeded his warning about discussions with his apprentice, they would be fine companions for the journey.

***

A mental shove snapped Obi-Wan awake and he sat up instantly, knowing there was danger before knowing the specifics of what was wrong. Along with the alert came the immediate memory of where he was and what he was doing on this vessel. Already up and fastening his boots was his Master. Obi-Wan had learned quickly that Jedi slept in their clothes to be prepared for just such emergencies.

__

'Something is wrong.'

Through their amazing Bond Obi-Wan already knew Jinn had been woken by a Force sense of danger. Kenobi felt it through their connection as well as on his own level of acuity. A side-thought flitted through his mind that this Bond was really incredible, to give him multi-level Force impressions that he was learning to distinguish. He was able to separate his own impressions from the ones telegraphed by his Mater. 

Holding his sabre in one hand, Jinn shook the youth's shoulder_. 'Don't get carried away with wonder, Padawan, we must attend to the Now.'_

'Yes, Master.' 

Quickly he fumbled with his boots, grabbed his lightsabre and belt and scurried after his mentor. Rushing through the corridor he held a protective hand against his ribs that ached with the increased physical activity. 

At the next door they met up with Artemus, just coming out of his cabin. "Let's get to the cockpit. Can you sense anything specific?"

This was the first time Obi-Wan had experience with sharing Force warnings with someone other than his Master. There was a kind of psychic flow that he felt part of, yet slightly removed from, so his personal impressions were unique, as well as shared with the other two Jedi. Plus, he felt the strong impressions from Jinn through the Bond. Good thing he was able to think on more than one level at a time or this stuff would drive him crazy. Doubly good that he could shield his use of the Bond (just not as well as Jinn could) from Artemus.

Solo was dozing in his pilot's chair when the three burst in. He jumped and yelped at the surprise. Artemus didn't waste any time and slipped into the co-pilot's chair to quickly scan the instruments.

"Three agitated Jedi -- what's wrong?"

"We're not sure," Jinn admitted tightly, watching Artemus's diagnostic check of the ship. "There is danger abroad. Something internal. Imminent."

"Mechanical failure?"

"No." Artemus was certain. "No, this is evil. I sense . . . "

"Dark intent." 

They all looked at Jinn, chilled at his pronouncement. Even the non-Force-attuned captain was jarred by the certain pronouncement. "Then let's go down and check out the panels by the engine room. That would be the heart of the ship -- the vulnerable spot to strike." He came to his feet.

"Who's going to fly the ship?" Obi-Wan asked, seemingly the only one concerned about the minor detail.

"You can," Solo casually offered, flicking a thumb toward the pilot's seat. "I want these other experienced Jedi with me at the engines so we can find the problem before it finds us."

Kenobi turned to his Master, who offered a nod. "Go ahead, Padawan. I'm sure you can handle it." On Obi-Wan's pleased smile, Qui-Gon offered a final reassurance. _'I am just a thought away.'_

'I am very grateful for that, Master,' he admitted, displaying only a slight nervousness for the big responsibility the thirteen-year-old was shouldering. 

***

Searching the ship was time consuming and as they checked every vital panel and every dangerous junction where something disastrous could happen, they found nothing. The anxiety of the two Jedi increased. The sense of peril was escalating and they could not pinpoint the source.

"Why can't we focus?" Artemus asked the elder, more Force-mighty, more experienced Jinn. "We should be able to go right to the problem."

"Despite our considerable skills, there is something more to this. Can you sense -- something --" He sighed, at a loss for words.

__

'Elusive,' Obi-Wan supplied in his mind.

__

'Thank you, Padawan.' "Elusive." he said aloud.

"I can. Dark and elusive."

The ship rocked abruptly, sending all to the deck, even before they felt the slamming impact of an explosion or heard the reverberating blast echo around them. Alert klaxons blared, lights extinguished, to be replaced by dim green glows of emergency lighting. The air filtration stopped and the atmosphere became cold and tight.

Solo crawled to the nearest diagnostic panel, Artemus behind him. Jinn concentrated within.

__

'Obi-Wan?' Impatient, intolerable seconds of silence passed. _'Obi-Wan!'_

The Bond filled with pain and Jinn flinched. He had been so open, searching for his apprentice, he didn't think that if Kenobi was hurt he would receive the sensation of agony first. Another explosion hit and the ship tilted, ominously creaking, the sound of the engines grinding to a halt.

__

'Obi-Wan!'

'Master -- are you -- are you all right?'

'Fine. You are hurt?'

'Hit the console. Ribs.'

Jinn could sense the fresh injuries to his apprentice's chest. Obi-Wan's breathing was tight. Another lung collapse? He should have not brought his recovering boy along this time. How could he have known? How could he protect Kenobi all the time?

Solo came up beside the older Jedi and broke his concentration. "Blasts. In the passenger section."

"By our cabins," Artemus clarified. 'Bombs."

"Couldn't be anything else," Solo nodded. "Hull breach. The mid-section of the ship has automatically sealed, but it can't last. We have to get to the escape pods. I don't think this ship'll hold in one piece for long."

__

'Master, I can hold the ship steady while you take out the life pods.'

"No!"

Solo and Artemus were startled at the adamant command from the older Jedi. 

Qui-Gon didn't bother to explain, his attention focused on the Bond communications. _'I will come and help --'_

'Instruments -- what's functioning -- hull ruptures in mid-ships -- Master. You can't make it here --' The thoughts faltered. _'Don't try --'_ The link broke off. 

__

'Obi-Wan!'

Artemus stepped in front of the Master. "You're in some kind of mental communications with your apprentice?" He studied the older face, easily reading the anxiety there. "How bad is it up there?"

"He's hurt." Striving for neutrality, he hoped to cover his anxiety about Kenobi's reopened injuries and the desperate predicament. "According to the instruments there's a hull rupture amid-ship. He'll hold the ship as stable as possible while you take out a life pod."

Solo raised his eyebrows. "And you?"

"I will go help Obi-Wan -- "

Artemus held onto his arm with a tight grip. "There isn't time and with a hull breach there might not be a way up to the cockpit. The explosions tore out most of the middle of the ship." He swallowed hard and Qui-Gon felt his attempt at sending comfort and peace through their touch. "We have to leave him."

Qui-Gon pulled away and scrambled to his feet, tight control masking his fury at the foolish advice. There was never a thought for his own safety or the possibility that he would fail to save his apprentice and himself. "Take one of the pods. We'll meet up with you on the nearest planet." 

He rushed down the corridor, using his lightsabre to cut away debris and clear a path.

Artemus sighed. "Now I have to go. They're making me look bad." He shook his head sadly. "Never let me get an apprentice, Solo! Too much responsibility. See how Jinn can't think of anything else? Never let me get that righteous."

Solo grumbled. "Never let me work with Jedi again! You're all a bunch of heroes!"

***

Through narrow gangways Jinn found a crawlspace big enough to scramble through the port corridors of the damaged ship. Most of the middle starboard section was ripped away -- the cabin he had shared with Obi-Wan obliterated. Using the Force he knew this passage was secure, at least for now. Once on the other side there would be no escape pods and he would have to trust his fate to his skill at piloting the damaged ship to the nearest safe haven. Or try a return trip through this precarious section of shttered nearly-cracking hull. That didn't really worry him. What seized his concern was how badly his apprentice was injured this time.

The hatch to the flight station was jammed and Qui-Gon sliced through it with his sabre. The small control deck was in ruins, Obi-Wan hanging onto the manual control lever with his right hand, while clutching his chest with the left arm. Part of his tan tunic, pieces of skin, a piece of his scalp were all singed. Sparks flew from the damaged instruments and little fires popped up, snapping and smoking around the tenaciously stubborn apprentice who did not remove his hand from the all important controls.

"You didn't mention you were trying to fly this manually," he snapped out as he took over manipulation of the hand-bar, while taking Obi-Wan's sagging form in his other arm. Shielding Kenobi from the sparks he followed the emergency procedures Obi-Wan had started. Jinn didn't really need to ask about the injuries. In contact with his apprentice he acutely felt the internal damage. 

The youth could hardly breathe. "Automatic -- programs out. Why -- didn't you -- leave?"

Jinn spared a look into the green eyes of his pupil. "I don't make a habit of abandoning my Padawans."

Keeping the ship stabilized was simple for the strong Master and he easily accomplished it with only part of his attention. The main focus of his concentration was helping Obi-Wan regain enough mental control to ease the agony of the injuries.

"And I don't abandon ship, either," Solo added as he and Artemus came through the damaged doorway. They squeezed in by the console. "Now, if you don't mind, Jedi, I'll take my ship back, thank you very much." He gave a nod to Qui-Gon to get Obi-Wan out of the danger zone.

Artemus helped move the youth out of the way and to a corner of the cockpit that was farthest away from the burning console. "We can take it from here."

"I thought you were going to leave." Jinn was irritated at everyone and everything right now and he didn't like all the dauntless gallantry going on around him. Typical when surrounded by Jedi. "You could have saved yourselves."

"And miss all the fun?" Artemus shrugged. "This story is going to be worth a night's worth of drinks at the nearest space cantina."

"More than that," Solo assured with a wicked smile.

Qui-Gon placed himself between the console and Kenobi in an instinctive position of protection. Although at this point if the ship blew nothing could save any of them, the parental act made him feel more in control, more dutiful to his injured boy. Holding him against his chest, Obi-Wan was breathing easier, the pains diminished with Jinn's help.

__

'Thank you, Master.'

The Master still could not let go of the anguish. "It is easier to fly a ship if you can breathe, Padawan." The rebuke was sharper than it should have been, but he couldn't contain the anger from his pupil. Obi-Wan's newly discovered tendencies for self-sacrifice were alarming the Master and Jinn had to put a stop to such misguided heroics. Last month Kenobi could have died saving Jinn's life and made it clear he did not find the trade much of a sacrifice. Qui-Gon Jinn was not in the habit of allowing others to die for him. Especially not young Padawans who had come to mean so much to him.

__

'Have a care for yourself in the future, please, Obi-Wan.'

'I will, Master.'

Kenobi settled more comfortably into the big arms of his Master. Jinn closed his eyes and helped guide his apprentice into a healing trance. Soon the youth was at a deep level of rest, his injuries knitting back to health. After a time Qui-Gon opened his eyes and studied his Padawan's close face. They had been through so much in such a short time together. This was the third time Jinn could have lost him for good. They would have to do better, that was all. He couldn't take a decade of this kind of torture, of these nick-of-time escapes.

Glancing up, he saw Artemus watching him. The young Jedi knew something, but not specifics, Qui-Gon assessed. No other Jedi, except perhaps Yoda, would ever even guess about such a mystical enchantment -- the Jedi Warrior Bond really existing. Maybe Artemus didn't either, but he knew their connection was unique.

"There's something extraordinary about you two."

Qui-Gon chose a portion of the truth. "We have a very deep Bond. Obi-Wan was badly injured --" he took a breath "-- near death last month. To save him required me to initiate an unusually deep healing trance."

After a slow, thoughtful nod Artemus didn't seem entirely convinced. "That's why his condition now is so serious?"

"It didn't help to have a console blow up on him."

Shaking his head, Artemus snorted at the sarcasm. "Don't ever, ever let me get an apprentice, Solo. Too much commitment and responsibility."

"So are all Jedi, my friend," the pilot countered with a laugh. To Jinn, he winked. "But you have your uses. I'll be able to fly this in to port now. For certain we wouldn't be alive without your kid's determination, Master Jedi. He's one brave little Knight."

"The bravest," Jinn agreed quietly.

***

When Obi-Wan floated back to consciousness he was feeling remarkably improved. The lungs and ribs were aching, but tolerable, and the minor burns were hardly more than itches. He knew he could thank Jinn's potent Force-healing for the quick and powerful recovery. Opening his eyes he smiled at his Master, who had nudged him awake through their Bond.

"Thank you, Master. I am recovering quickly." He was leaning in a corner, padded by a few thin blankets. "I guess we made it."

They were in the cargo hold of the ship, damage had reached even to this level of the small transport. Sounds of repair crews and Solo's shouts filled the damaged ship.

"We have landed on Xarlon, a small planet that is only slightly out of the way of our flight path. The ship is going to be repaired." He paused, as if searching for the right thing to say. Instead, he patted Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Your impulsive heroics saved us, my Padawan. While I may argue about the way you seem to love throwing yourself into dangers, I can't argue with your results. Thank you again for saving my life -- our lives." 

The incredible confession was worth a hundred injuries and Obi-Wan beamed. "Thank you, my Master. I promise I shall try to be more careful in the future."

A shadow flickered across the blue eyes darkened with some indefinable emotion. "I will hold you to that, young man."

Obi-Wan felt the warmth of their connection fade, the deep link nearly severed. "You're mad at me, Master. I am sorry --"

"No -- I mean -- well, I was furious that you endangered yourself." He sighed, irritated that the Bond was working against him now. He closed down every link flowing between them, like slamming a wall down on the inside of his being. "I withdrew because -- I am leaving you in the care of Jedi Artemus." The emotional, radiant link between them was extinguished -- zero. "I must see about a transport to Bhotar."

"What?"

Looking away, focusing on the deck, Qui-Gon's words came out quickly as if assuring there was no room for argument. "The Council insists I continue on to Bhotar. You are not well enough to travel the long distance so Artemus and Solo will accompany you back to Coruscant where you can heal properly."

Obi-Wan could hardly breathe let alone speak, but he managed to squeak out a stuttered protest. "Master! You --" he gasped, searching for descriptions of the emotional tear that was ripping him apart inside. "You can't leave me."

Jinn refused to meet his eyes. "I must. I have a mission --"

"This has nothing to do with your orders." The voice trembled, but Obi-Wan forced it to come out as anger instead of the raw pain that forged the defiant verbal weapons. His ego would rather have him displayed as an undisciplined, discontented youth rather than a wounded boy. Pride demanded this be seen as a conflict with his Master instead of allowing Jinn to see how deeply it mutilated him to the heart. Allowing the feeling to show was worse than a rebuke for rebellion. "You are punishing me." Kenobi insisted sharply. "Why?"

The depths of the blue eyes were closed. Where understanding and compassion had dwelt for a long time, only glacial frost looked out from Qui-Gon's eyes now. A harder, colder glare than Kenobi had ever seen there. Way beyond the distance he had seen when Jinn and he were in the library at the Temple, the first time they ever talked, and Jinn denied there could be such a thing as a Warrior Bond. Jinn was denying -- rejecting it now when he knew better. Rejecting his apprentice. And Obi-Wan again would rather feel the agony of the wounds received last month in the vicious attack against them than feel this kind of inner pain. 

Jinn didn't even comment on the insolent rebellion of his pupil. He didn't say anything. Emotions and connections were severed completely. This was worse than any pain he could conjecture, Obi-Wan decided. To have known the incredible Bond was real -- to have attained something more precious and fulfilling than even his dreams could imagine -- then to have it ripped away -- the denial was torture. The rebuff agony. The repulse was worse than death. 

Without another word Jinn turned and reached the hatchway before Obi-Wan could think of anything to say. What spilled out was the most cutting, sharp object in his heart.

"You said you didn't make a habit of abandoning Padawans."

Qui-Gon stopped and placed a hand on the damaged metal of the hull, but did not turn around. Then he was gone.

Trembling, Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut, fighting against the tears that threatened to spill and the anger that risked an emotional blow-out he was afraid he could not control. Using every mental trick he could summon he mastered the turbulent feelings and closed everything down inside. All the hurt, all the rage, all the hope. There was no peace inside, but neither was there that bubbling red anguish that had ripped apart his soul. Inside there was nothing. 

***

"Obi-Wan?"

The green eyes snapped open, his heart pounding with anticipation. By the time his mind realized it was not _"the voice"_ he was expecting, he had already betrayed his hope. He glanced away from Artemus. "Oh. It's you. What?"

"We have to relocate. The ship needs to be repaired." The Knight paused, then continued when it was clear Obi-Wan had nothing to say to him. "Look -- uh -- are you feeling okay? I mean, well enough to travel?"

How should he answer that, the youth wondered? The livid resentment for his abandonment was returning. He was well enough to travel back to Coruscant with two strangers, but not well enough for a fluffy, no- danger mission to Bhotar with his Master?

Much to his increased anger, the emotions he hoped were buried and dead inside were still raging. His level of control was practically non-existent. While he sharply resented his Master for leaving him, he was grudgingly ashamed of his conduct at the parting. Over a year he'd been an apprentice and he should have a higher degree of maturity than what he displayed to Qui-Gon. His lack of humility and obedience was staggering, he accepted in retrospective. Nothing he could do about that now. And whenever Jinn returned from Bhotar there would be a reckoning for the lapse. Not that Jinn was ever harsh -- until today -- or even unreasonable. Obi-Wan's deference and respect for his Master was so complete there had never been an instance of disciplining. What would Jinn do about Kenobi's all out defiance and insolence?

At this bleak moment in his life Obi-Wan did not even care. If Qui-Gon had been standing there, returned -- well, that hadn't happened. But if he came back now, Obi-Wan would give him a verbal barrage that would insure neither of them would ever forget this blight on their relationship. Bleakly he wondered if this had ever happened to the Dark apprentice, the nameless apparition who haunted Jinn as a wraith-memory. The ghost who stood as a constant barrier between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"Did you know the Dark apprentice?"

Artemus crouched down to be at eye level with the youth. "Yes. He was older than I was, but all the initiates looked up to him. He was the best -- the fastest, the most cunning, the flashiest sabre fighter in the Temple."

Obi-Wan gave a slight nod, expecting such information. He had been trying his best to be the perfect Padawan, but he could never win. Burned in Qui-Gon's memory was someone who would always be better. Despite the Warrior Bond, he could never get close to Qui-Gon because the nameless one destroyed something inside him that could never be healed. So in times of stress the Bond could save their lives and offer them close communications and comfort, but otherwise Jinn would be closed to Kenobi. Thanks to the nameless apprentice who had turned, and damaged three lives forever.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes. I can travel." To prove his boast he slowly came to his feet, but pushed away the helping hand offered by the other Jedi. Qui-Gon's healing powers had helped him incredibly, but the injuries still depleted Kenobi's reserves of energy and his general health level was low. "Lightly, too, since I seem to have no belongings now."

Solo poked his head through the hatch just as Obi-Wan carefully shouldered past. 

"Oh, boy," the pilot sighed with a shake of his head. "This is going to be a fun trip." 

"What did you find out?" Artemus asked as they walked the short distance to the outer hatch and into the pale lemon-toned sunlight of the planet they had beached onto. 

"A bomb no question."

This perked Obi-Wan's interest and he stopped, facing Solo. "Any other information?"

"It was in your cabin." Solo's tone matched his grave expression. "I think you're not very popular lately, young Jedi."

Kenobi shivered with a foreboding of terrible peril. It gripped him like a strangling dark mass drawing the air out of his lungs. "We have to warn Qui-Gon. It could be something connected with our last mission. We were attacked -- a specific assassination attempt on us -- Jedi." Horror dawned and his eyes widened. "Or on Master Qui-Gon?"

Artemus's reminder was gentle. "He left. He was taking the first transport out."

Solo tried to be helpful. "What about a comlink?"

"They were destroyed along with everything else in our cabin." Obi-Wan automatically touched the lightsabre at his side. Fortunately he and Qui-Gon had instinctively grabbed their weapons when fleeing the cabin last night. Now that there was possible danger to his Master, all internal conflicts between them were forgotten. He didn't care how Qui-Gon treated him or what he thought of him, he just wanted his Master to be safe. "Is there a way to find out which ship?"

Solo burst into a laugh that earned him a glare from the young man. Solo didn't take notice. "This is a rim world, kid. It's not the government spaceport at Coruscant." The dark eyes darted to the older Jedi. "Which begs the question, how did a bomb get onto my ship in a secured port on Coruscant?"

Artemus shrugged. "We'll have to find out."

Back to Kenobi, Solo continued. "Anyway, Jinn would have hopped onto the first transport going in the right direction. One just left I heard on my way over here. He's long gone.

"We can contact the Temple," Artemus suggested. "Let them know."

"A lot of good that will do!" Obi-Wan wanted to scream with the frustration. "We have to **do** something now!"

With narrowed eyes the blond Knight glared at the youth. "I'm not in the habit of taking orders from apprentices, Kenobi. Your Master left you in my charge. There's nothing we can do to warn him." He raised his eyebrows. "Hey, Jinn said you two were strongly connected or something. Why can't you -- uh -- think it to him?"

Obi-Wan stared at the dirt under his feet. He struggled to keep his voice steady and keep the embarrassment, the shame, from blushing his face. "We are no longer connected." He couldn't say more. They had no need to know the details and he had no desire to volunteer the private desperation of Jinn's rejection.

"Okay," Artemus sighed, clearly at a loss. 

"Well, we won't be leaving for Coruscant for a while. There's nothing available for that sector right now."

Artemus moved closer to the apprentice. "Hey, Obi-Wan, you know what that means, don't you?" He put a friendly arm around the boy's shoulders and led him down the dusty street. "A night on the town on a rim world. And trust me, there is no one better to show you all the hot spots than Solo here."

The pilot coughed. "A Jedi apprentice? Without his Master's permission? Jinn's apprentice?"

Kenobi was surprised to see that thought made the callused spacer pale. That was not healthy sign. Amid all the other tumultuous agonies, this new and alarming possibility seemed to top them all momentarily. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Artemus shrugged off the concerns from both companions. "Hey, I'll explain it all to Qui-Gon when he gets back to the Temple." 

Solo steered them into a tall, narrow, old building. He led the way up some old stairs. "Here's our lodgings for the night. We'll clean up and -- uh --"

"Show Obi-Wan what a wild rim night can be all about. Bet you haven't had too many of those with Qui-Gon as your guide."

His Master had left him floundering, but he was not such a dolt as to forget everything Jinn had taught him. Nor so rebellious as to go against that hard-earned training at this extreme test of faith. "And I intend to keep it that way," he assured, glaring at the Knight. "Please, just leave me alone."

Solo stopped and opened a door to a very narrow, small room. "Yours for the night or however long it takes us to get off this dustbowl, kid."

Obi-Wan had stayed in worst places. Without comment he slumped onto the old, rickety cot wedged into a corner of the room. 

At the door, Artemus exchanged a perplexed look with his companion. Looking back at the apprentice, he sighed. "Look, Obi-Wan, I don't know what is going on exactly, and it's obviously none of my business. But as the person your Master asked to look after you, I -- I guess I should say something profound and sagacious, like center on your Force or something." He ran hands through his thick blond hair, shaking his head in frustration.

Knowing they were only trying to help, Obi-Wan still found it hard to be generous to anyone. "I'll be all right. Go on. Don't let me spoil your night."

"We'll check in on you in the morning, kid."

The door closed as they stepped out. Through the thin metal Obi-Wan could hear a snippet of conversation as they walked away.

"Never --"

"I know," Solo quipped. "Get an apprentice."

***

Laying on the dusty blanket Obi-Wan closed his eyes and forced his thoughts out of the morass of self-pity he'd been wallowing in since Qui-Gon left. There were deeper, darker intrigues going on and more important things than his bruised feelings were at stake. Qui-Gon was in mortal danger. How was he going to help? Solo and Artemus were no good to him. They acted like a couple of clowns sometimes, but even when being well meaning, what could they do? Qui-Gon was off planet by now. What could Obi-Wan do was the pertinent question? The Master, whom he had pledged his life to, was in danger. True, that was just a theory based on a little coincidence and a lot of fear. Still, Kenobi was convinced. What could he do about it?

***

Qui-Gon understood the strategy of ancient Jedi who organized the idea of Masters and Padawans. As he sat in the dirt, breathing the sultry air of the desert planet, baking under the anemic sun in a citrus colored sky, he sighed. Focusing his eyes on the circles he drew in the dirt he tried centering his mind on anything except a thirteen-year-old apprentice. Yes, old Jedi had created apprentices just so old, stern, staid Jedi Masters could learn humility, agony and new levels of misery available only to those responsible for Padawans.

The transport he had hoped to catch was filled. Another one was due to come in soon, then would refuel and be prepared for another flight out toward the Bhotar system. Jinn wondered if he should go find something to eat, although he had no appetite. Outer rim transports were notorious for few amenities and scarce, usually rotten food. Obi-Wan was in the habit of carrying little snack bars in the pockets of his tunic just in case. The thought made him smile momentarily, then sigh, and then swallow the lump in his throat.

Things had never been this hard with his first apprentice and she was a girl! Raising a teenaged female Jedi had been an exercise in extremes. Nothing like the incredible turmoil he had experienced since meeting Obi-Wan. Since this ridiculous, wonderful Bond business. 

When his dreaded second apprentice turned to the Dark Side he had been so hurt. He never thought those deep wounds would heal, and in some moments he still questioned if that pain would ever leave his memory. In this last year so much of it had vanished. Then came the anguish of nearly losing Obi-Wan, and that was a new kind of pain he had never known before, again thinking he had reached the ultimate plane of woe. Now there was a fresh wound to add to his emotional cuts. Hurting the one person he loved the most. The youth he had sworn to protect and guide -- he had ruthlessly, deliberately broken that boy's heart.

Cutting off the Bond link between them had been as bad as ripping out his essence. Even without the deep unity he knew it was even worst for Obi-Wan. The idealism, the regard, the optimism that was Kenobi had extinguished in that instant when he knew what had happened. When he realized his Master had closed him out of the most prized gift of a lifetime. 

It was necessary, Qui-Gon kept telling himself. The mission itself was nothing, but Jinn had started to sense something sinister and maligned around him. The deadly attacks on their last mission, the bomb in their cabin last night -- all pointed to a malfeasance beyond mere threats against Jedi. Someone was after him -- him specifically -- he could feel it. A pretty harrowing impression. What really scared him was that if he was a target, then his Padawan was, too. Just like going to Toneer last month. The attacks were probably meant for him and Obi-Wan nearly died saving Jinn's life. 

Qui-Gon would not let that happen again. While he would never consider a permanent separation -- he was far too attached to his apprentice for that -- he could protect Kenobi now. The youth was very good in defense and lightsabre fights and even in cunning battlefield strategy. But injured and weak, Kenobi was a liability -- mostly to himself. He would act first and think later and be dead before Jinn could blink an eye. So the youth would be safe on Coruscant while Jinn continued his mission to Bhotar and took care of this matter himself. He'd lived a long life without the help of Kenobi and he could get to the bottom of this threat well enough with out a wounded Padawan.

It all sounded so logical and reasonable and right. Why did it have to hurt both of them so much?

Grief. He thought he understood that, but an extra dimension was added to his experience today when his apprentice had damaged him more in one sentence than he had ever been hurt before. More than when the Dark One left. More than losing his Master in the Hyperspace Wars. More than almost losing Obi-Wan's life. Today he had lost Obi-Wan's respect.

__

"You said you didn't make a habit of abandoning Padawans."

No words had ever hurt him so badly. He could very well imagine how much he had damaged his sensitive apprentice for that condemnation to come out of the devoted youth. Completely he understood the misgivings Artemus mentioned about becoming a Master. Jinn felt exhaustively inadequate as a teacher and guide and parent. Kenobi believed in him with exclusive faith. Even Yoda believed the pairing of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was right and had persuasively worn away Jinn's misgivings with taking another Padawan.

**__**

"If Master you became to a student, betray him would you?"

"Never." 

"Even if he is arrogant and flashy? Think you must young Kenobi will betray you."

"That's not what I said. I don't want to take the risk."

"Unusual that is when coming from you it does. Dark forces coming, Qui-Gon Jinn they are. An imbalance in the Force. Great evil. Jedi will need all strength possible. Is that not so?"

Yoda might have foreseen some of the problems and probably understood a part of the Bond. He must also understand Jinn's conflicted emotions -- the guarding against betrayal, but then closing himself off so rebellion and betrayal were possible because of his own actions! Covering his face in his hands he shook his head, pleading with the Force to give him guidance and deliver him from this misery. Even as he thought the words the image of his Padawan floated into his mind. As always, the future centered around Kenobi -- if only Jinn was brave enough to step forward and claim his Destiny.

A crowd of people came out of the three-walled port building. Jinn came to his feet and dusted off his cloak. Not wanting to be caught up in the melee he walked back through a thin alley to come around the backside of the port. The Force rippled with Darkness. Slipping into a crack between buildings, he drew his lightsabre and squeezed back from the edge just before a blaster bolt struck the wall near his face.

The Force told him there were three armed men coming toward him in the alley, at least one more on the roofs above. It was a pretty good trap, he had to admit, and he had walked right into it. Two bolts blasted away chunks of wall and Jinn knocked them back with his blade. It was nearly impossible to get a straight angle to return the bolts, so he had to be content with defensive blocks for now. That wouldn't last long, he thought, because the four were closing in and as good as he was, he could not defend himself from four directions simultaneously.

***

The perceived danger swept over Obi-Wan like fire. Qui-Gon was trapped, shot at -- danger! Kenobi was on his feet and out the door before he could clearly understand any of it. So he let his mind go, cleared it of confusion and hurt and let the Force guide him. As if nothing had ever happened to stop it, the Bond was back, in strength and clarity, guiding his flying feet as he raced through the unknown streets of this strange city. Weariness, soreness, weakness, resentment whisked away. Only the Bond held his focus, only the quest to save his Master filled his spirit.

Crashing through the crowds of people, Kenobi turned down an alley, drawing his lightsabre as he ran around a curve and almost literally into a short, stumpy Gamorrean with a blaster. The pig-like beast turned on him and Obi-Wan sliced the creature's head off without a thought, purely on instinct. Another Gamorrean on the roof turned toward him and blasted a barrage of bolts his way him. They were easily deflected and, finally getting the right angle, one hit the shooter and the being toppled over.

Blaster fire was coming from just ahead. A wash of cold hatred spread through his nerves and Obi-Wan tingled, frozen with anxiety, sending him stumbling and sagging against a wall. Even during their attack last month he had never felt such ruthlessness, such Darkness in the Force. Enough hate to coldly, brutally, mercilessly kill. Then it was gone. More blaster fire ahead. He set off at a dead run.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan exercised a spurt of caution at the last minute, slowing enough to peek around the corner before he ran, full tilt, into danger. Two Gamorrean, firing blasters, were closing on a narrow space in the alley, but the bolts were being bounced back by an unseen force. Kenobi smiled and dashed into view of the attackers. One turned toward him. Two blasts later the Gamorrean was dead from a rebound shot off the lightsabre. The other Gamorrean was history, already down in the dust.

"Master?"

He didn't need to say anything, the Bond told him his Master was fine and just a few steps away. The familiarity of the name, of the expected voice, was just something he wanted as an added assurance.

Lightsabre off but still in hand, Jinn rushed around the corner. "Obi-Wan!" Instantly closing the distance he crushed the youth in his arms. Then almost instantly the hug was released. 

Obi-Wan felt the danger transmitted through Jinn's mind. Spinning around, igniting his sabre simultaneously with Jinn, now back to back, they faced down two more Gamorreans coming from opposite ends of the alley. As the assassins closed, the Jedi swung their sabres, in unison, the tandem defense powerful and unbeatable. Kenobi could feel the Force, the Bond flowing through him as he sensed on one level Qui-Gon's exact movements, on a secondary level knew how to counter and deflect the blasts aimed at himself. The Gamorreans went down quickly, leaving the Master and Padawan breathing heavy, but flushed with the joint victory.

Spinning around, Jinn held him with both hands on his shoulders. _'I was so wrong to send you away, Obi-Wan. I apologize.' _He pulled him into a warm embrace.

The Bond was not only a fathomless comfort, it saved him from trying to talk around his choked throat. Trying to be mature and adult about his reconciliation, Obi-Wan was willing to forgive and forget anything, as long as his Master was safe and here with him. He didn't want to ruin the moment by weeping like a kid.

__

'I forgive you Master. I pray you can forgive my insolence.'

'_We were both -- not thinking clearly,' _he stumbled. 

In that mental instant of confusion, Obi-Wan felt all the anxiety and heartache his Master had gone through. The regret and the concern to protect his apprentice. The Bond transmitted things he never guessed about his Master's inner tumult, as it sent his own deep terrors coursing across to Jinn. Over both their emotions he felt Qui-Gon's potent Force control slowly corral the erratic sentiments into order. 

__

'We have a lot to learn about this Bond, my young Padawan.' The mental laugh was self-conscious, a startling new depth to the controlled and experienced Jedi_. 'A path of Bonding and learning we will walk together. And there is no where else I would rather be, but on that path with you.'_ He hugged harder until Obi-Wan squeaked. _'Sorry. How're the ribs?' _He released the hug but kept an arm around the youth's shoulder.

"Better." Obi-Wan said quietly. Surprised he was feeling as good as he was considering the intense run and the brief but vigorous battle. "There was someone nearby when we were fighting the Gamorreans, Master. Someone observing. I felt the cold malevolence. Whoever it was wanted to kill you."

Jinn's serious face was thoughtful. "Interesting."

The surmise seemed alarming to the apprentice. "You are still in danger."

Patting the youth's shoulder, Jinn gave a reassuring smile. "Not desperately so. I have a Padawan to watch my back. A very astute young man who is now familiar with the sense-imprint of this lurker. If you feel it again, it will be an added portent of peril -- a forewarning -- will it not?"

The reasoning put Kenobi more at ease. He didn't like Jinn being at risk, the target of an assassin, but he was buoyed by the confidence of the Jedi Master. "Yes."

With sober blue eyes he studied the young man. "And I have a Warrior Bond with a very brave Jedi. More advantages I will never need." 

Kenobi's grin lit his expression all the way to his eyes. 

"Now, how are you feeling?"

"I won't break, you know, Master." 

At Jinn's raised eyebrows, the Master seemed skeptical. "Forgive me for my concern." Obi-Wan laughed at receiving this dose of sarcasm. When Qui-Gon delivered a sour retort it could be really edged. "Well, if you are up to traveling, the transport for the Bhotar system leaves soon."

Wanting to dance with joy, Obi-Wan managed to contain most of his enthusiasm. "Thank you, Master, I promise I won't be a problem you --"

"A rash promise hard to keep," he muttered with a long-suffering sigh. To forestall another objection Qui-Gon held up his hand. "It was one of the worst mistakes I have ever made, Obi-Wan, to abandon you. You are my responsibility and I will never leave you again. If you are not fit to undertake a mission, no matter how vital, then I will not go either." His expression softened to be as tender as his mellow voice. "You are my son. I will not leave you again."

"But the Council --"

"Is not always right, Padawan, I keep telling you that."

Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head. "And what about Artemus and Solo? They might worry --"

"Not for long, if I know those two."

Kenobi's voice was light, the sarcasm obvious. It was so fun to be back on comfortable, even joking terms with his Master. "They seem to care very much." He fought to hide a smile. "They offered to take me out on the town with them to see what entertainments were available on a rim world."

Jinn's eyebrows shot up. "They did? I'm going to have a talk with Artemus when we get back."

"That's what Solo thought."

Chuckling, Jinn led them to the transport building. The annoying necessity of purchasing passage for the two of them was time consuming. A mechanical problem on the ship made for a long wait before the transport would be ready. Obi-Wan suggested a nearby pub for food. He hadn't eaten since dinner the night before! Knowing it was wise, Jinn gave in or Kenobi would think of nothing but food for the entire trip. The Master realized he was famished, too. Reuniting with his other half had set his world in order again and he could think of simple necessities like food.

Taking a table in a far corner, where Jinn could watch the door and have a wall at their backs, they accepted some surprisingly adequate edibles from the otherwise grungy bar. Both were surprised when Solo and Artemus sidled into their secluded booth.

"I see you missed your ship." Artemus didn't seem surprised. "But found your missing apprentice."

Qui-Gon nodded, cryptically not wanting to share more details.

"Good thing." Solo leaned close, his voice dropping so only Jedi could hear. " There's a bounty out on your head, Jinn."

The news was accepted with Qui-Gon's customary aplomb. "Thanks, I already guessed that."

Scowling, Solo and the young Knight exchanged puzzled glances.

"We killed six assassins. Their bodies are still in the alley a few streets away." Smug, Obi-Wan liked the tough way that sounded. It had been no real feat on their part, really, but it impressed the worn-round-the-edges pilot. "But we don't know who ordered it."

A tickle of mental amusement from Qui-Gon attested that the Master knew the Padawan was enjoying the boasting. Focusing on the more important information, Jinn asked the other two allies to be alert for any information. Perhaps they could investigate the Gamorreans and a bounty hunter in the area after the Master and apprentice left for Bhotar.

"The hunter used the Gamorreans to test my power and skill," Jinn assessed. "They were not the real assassins, although on my own they could have proved fatal." He sent another warm, mental message of gratitude to his apprentice.

"Why didn't the assassin use anti-Jedi weapons when the thugs had you cornered?" Obi-Wan wondered.

Solo offered his opinion that he may try that next. Gamorreans were cheap thugs and expendable contractors for mercenaries. Poking around the spaceport, the pilot promised he could find some answers.

Jinn glared at the two new allies. "If you think you can manage an investigation around your night life."

Artemus exchanged a covert glimpse at Solo, then at Kenobi, before glancing back to Jinn. "No problem," he vowed with a thin smile. "So you think it wise to still go to Bhotar? Could be dangerous with a bounty on your head."

"That is where I have been assigned to go," Jinn countered simply. "Personal risk does not factor into my mission." The concerned look he gave his apprentice contradicted the bluster and altruism of the comment. "We shall be careful. And take care of each other." He smiled and ruffled his boy's hair. "I have a very talented Jedi to watch my back."

Obi-Wan's grin was glittering.

Solo rolled his eyes. "What have I told you," he elbowed Artemus. "You Jedi are a bunch of heroes."

Qui-Gon winked at his Padawan. "Why, thank you, Captain."

***

"You did this on purpose." Obi-Wan kept his eyes closed, but the dry, caustic wit made his lip twitch. "You wanted to test my concentration levels in extreme conditions." 

"Very funny."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, grinning at the sight of his Master hunched under a bunk. They sat on the hard, cold deck of a noisy, rattling transport -- the only thing available to the Bhotar system in the next three days. For once it was better to be small and Kenobi fit rather snugly under the lowest bunk. This was the only way they could sit in a semblance of their meditation poses. The bunks were too squeezed together to even sit on the beds. Aside from sleeping space, there was almost no room to stand in the tiny cabin. 

"Look on the bright side, Master. It could be worse."

The Master's eyebrows elevated. 

"It could be a room for four."

The possibility made Jinn groan. "All right, enough prevaricating, Padawan. Concentrate."

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan reveled in the instant connection with Jinn's mind. Their reunion under fire had served to wash away all of the bad feelings between them. In the face of mortal danger there was only room to acknowledge the elements most important in their lives -- each other.

__

'Control is our most important skill when using the Warrior Bond, my Padawan. We must learn to discipline our link. Already it seems simple to distinguish between your Force and mine, but we need to understand what we feel before we utilize the power too much.'

'You are very cautious, Master. We were communicating with each other aboard the ship and Artemus never detected it.'

'He detected something, but he didn't understand what. We must be more guarded. Control-- defense -- is everything.'

Carefully they moved to different mental levels, each time pausing to familiarized them with the feel of the Force, with the sense, slipping from superficial, fleeting thoughts to deeper feelings. Techniques were tested and customized, altered, improved. The recent danger had left an imprint on both their senses and it still echoed in their minds.

And there was still a wall that Obi-Wan could feel like a chill in his mind. _'Your Dark apprentice.'_

'It seems I will be able to hide very little from you.'

The apprentice managed to block the most impulsive remonstrance and moderately replied._ 'You are hiding this.'_

There was still a warm Bond link between them. No censure, no pulling away, no hiding. _'This is all moving very fast, my young Padawan. There are some things I am not ready to share with you. Maybe not even with myself.'_

The stab of resentment and hurt leaped from Obi-Wan before he could control it. The weaknesses he hoped to hide were unmasked. _'It seems there is little I can hide from you.' _It was a sad, ironic lament. _'Yes, control is everything.' _Before he could stop them, the roll of inadequacy and hopelessness rushed from his heart. Now Qui-Gon knew he was never going to be as perfect as the nameless one -- that Kenobi could never achieve the approval that the Dark One had stolen from him. 

The most painful part being that Obi-Wan had never even had a chance, his opportunity ruined before he ever met Jinn. There would always be a scar in Qui-Gon's heart. It should have been a place for Obi-Wan, but it harbored the one who destroyed Qui-Gon's trust.

__

'No, my Padawan, he does not own my heart anymore.'

'He overshadows it.'

'No.' Jinn struggled to find the thoughts and feelings. _'He wounded me deeply for many years. But you have healed that.'_

Obi-Wan refused to believe it. _'He is there still. Artemus told me what he was like. How he was the best at everything. I can't compete with him, Master --'_

'No, don't you understand you never had to compete? He was very skilled at Jedi arts, but he was also good at deception, lies, pride, and arrogance -- things you will never understand. Your heart is too pure. I was very hurt by his betrayal, yes. But since you came into my life I have healed. Not completely, but so much. You took over, Obi-Wan! Only you are in my heart now. You must trust me about this.'

To train and use the Force efficiently all Jedi utilized a bond at some level. The Warrior Bond proved to be so much more. Kenobi could feel layers of reserve and defense peel away from Qui-Gon's thoughts. There was an explanation for him leaving -- to protect Obi-Wan from further danger. There was a radiating love that accepted the youth as a son, as the only family Jinn acknowledged. There were deep feelings of protective, parental instincts surrounding the teen, like cushions guarding him from harm. 

__

'You see now, my son? Why I keep the Dark One completely separated from you? Why I mistakenly left thinking only to protect you? Now I understand the best way to safeguard you is to stay with you.' A stab of poignant regret and hope tangled together. _"One day I will banish the Dark Apprentice completely and there will be no need to share his memory with you."_

Obi-Wan felt the fear Qui-Gon harbored when the he endangered himself. That hurt was worse than anything Jinn allowed him to feel -- even overwhelming the memory of the Dark One's betrayal. Obi-Wan was beginning to understand the precarious risk of being father and son, of loving someone more than one's self. The only comfort came in that his fathomless love was returned so completely by his Master.

Slowly the link was diminished and they eased out of the close unity. They settled into a subliminal Bond, Obi-Wan wrapping his arms around his Master. Qui-Gon hugged him. Now the cramped, cold cabin did not seem so inhospitable.

***

Looking out the window of the government building, Obi-Wan gazed across the city at the glittering gold temple situated on the hill on the horizon. Qui-Gon was over there with a gaggle of dignitaries. In the first leg of official ceremonies, guests and special honorees along with many Republic notables had climbed the one hundred and fifty-three steps of the temple. Now sunset, the crowd would be at the top for some kind of event. The temple shone in the orange twilight. For those on the building there would be all kinds of prism- sunburst designs filtering through the ornate walls of the Temple and showering the visitors with a cosmic light show.

Then later that night a huge banquet would be held in the cultural center. That's where Jinn would receive his award. The apprentice couldn't wait to witness that moment of public glory for his completely deserving Master. Obi-Wan was permitted to attend that most important event, but not the temple ceremony. All those steps would have been too much for the recuperating apprentice, but Jinn promised he could go to the dinner. Food and an embarrassed Master -- nothing was going to keep him from that!

To amuse himself Obi-Wan had found a datapad and was scouring the local database for histories on the Jedi. All of his meticulously gathered files on myths, legends and such had been destroyed in Solo's ship. Months of tedious, laborious effort -- Qui-Gon's present -- was vaporized. It was a heavy loss but Obi-Wan was determined to get past the disappointment and work on a new file. Some of the information couldn't be replaced until he returned to the Jedi Temple, but he was starting what he could now.

Scouring through some basic legends, the memory of his research on weapons against Jedi came to mind. Why was he thinking about sonic bombs? He was still worried about the bounty hunter, of course. Maybe he should contact Artemus and see if he and Solo had discovered anything in their investigation.

A familiar dread snaked across his senses. The bounty hunter! Launching from the window seat, he winced as his injured ribs protested. Grabbing his belt and lightsabre at a run, he held the weapon at the ready as he cautiously approached the door. 

Just before he reached the threshold the door slid open and a sonic bomb exploded practically in his face. The blow was so staggering he was blacking out, only vaguely aware he was on his back on the floor. A Kel Dor, complete with a breathing mask, aimed a blaster at point-blank range at his face. A tickle of Force was left inside him. He might be able to use it to nudge the weapon away and put up a fight. He might be able to use it, in that fractional instant, to warn Jinn of the bounty hunter who had found them. The choice was simple.

__

'Master do not return here! Bounty hun --' The mercenary pulled the trigger.

***

Having left the Temple ceremony early, Jinn was already in the government building, heading for his quarters, when he felt the panicked message from his apprentice. The alarming directive was completely ignored. Trap? Qui-Gon broke into a run hardly about to stand by while a bounty hunter held his Padawan captive. The motivation that sealed his decision was Obi-Wan's last thought -- that he was about to die. Since then there was no presence, no sense of Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon fought against the fear that the threat had been completed.

Slowly approaching the room, Jinn activated his sabre before he stepped into the room. A Kel Dor was leaning over a bomb set next to Kenobi, who was sprawled on the floor. The hunter's blaster came up and Qui-Gon repulsed the bolts, backing the man away from the bomb.

Peripherally Qui-Gon noted that Obi-Wan was breathing, a terrible burn on his face. He had taken a direct hit to the head. The youth would be lucky to have a brain left if he regained consciousness at all -- He halted the fear, the desperate speculations. Deal with the vile bounty hunter -- and revenge for what the monster had done to Obi-Wan surged power into his attack. The hunter was backed into a corner, still firing at the Jedi. 

"Who hired you?" 

"You'll find out soon enough."

Jinn pursued him across the room, past Obi-Wan's body. He felt the torrent of danger an instant before a sonic bomb -- hidden behind the inert body of the youth -- detonated. Thrown to the floor, Jinn could hardly breathe, let alone think or defend himself. Nerveless fingers dropped the lightsabre and he clutched his head, completely disoriented. No balance, no coordination, no ability to touch the Force. 

"I had to take out your first line of defense," sneered the Kel Dor as he swept up the lightsabre. "Two of you I couldn't handle." He kicked Jinn's head and the Master groaned. "The payment was good for a dead Jedi. More if I could take you alive." 

A Force rippled in his mind. Obi-Wan.

Roughly the hunter seized the braid at the back of Qui-Gon's head and pulled it tightly. Activating the lightsabre he hovered the sizzling blade close to the captive's head. "I don't want to take the risk of the extra money. Payment for a dead Jedi Jinn is enough. But I can take back two Jedi braids and two lightsabres as my prizes," he laughed.

__

'Padawan!' Qui-Gon fought to focus, struggled to attach himself to that tendril of Bond that was pushing itself into his dazed brain_. 'Padawan you must save us!'_

Obi-Wan was struggling toward consciousness, picking up on what was going on in the room. 

__

'Yes, Master.' Even the thought was groggy. _'The sonic blast -- can't summon Force. Only Bond . . . .'_

Groaning, Obi-Wan struggled to sit up and reach his lightsabre. Overconfident, the hunter dropped Jinn and strode across the room. With a merciless blow he kicked Obi-Wan away from the sabre and kicked the apprentice's sabre hilt out of the way. In the assassin's hand the green blade from Qui-Gon's hilt still sizzled and it swung next to Kenobi's face. The hunter grabbed onto the Padawan braid.

Straining to connect with the Force, Jinn found only the Warrior Bond, flowing with more power and flow through his system. Finally his eyes focused and he could see, he could think. Tingling sensations told him his Force was returning. 

"I think I'll start with the apprentice braid. No," he laughed, gripping onto the small ponytail at the back of Kenobi's head. "I'll just take the whole scalp."

__

'I can't fight -- Master.' A last surge of power slammed into Jinn. _'You have the best chance, Master. Save us.'_

The hunter twisted Obi-Wan's head back, exposing the neck to the green blade. "I think I'll just take the whole head. You won't be needing it anymore, little Jedi."

Qui-Gon called Kenobi's sabre to his hand. When the hunter swung his blaster to shoot the Padawan, Jinn threw his lightsabre. It sailed true, directly into the center of the Kel Dor's mask. The hunter was dead by the time his body hit the floor. Qui-Gon raced over to make sure, then retrieved his sabre and ran back to the apprentice.

"Obi-Wan!" 

Kneeling he drew his apprentice into his shaking arms. Gently he touched tender fingers close to the charred, bubbled skin damaged by the blaster. The weapon had been set on heavy stun. He wasn't sure why the hunter spared his apprentice. Perhaps as insurance? To draw him into a trap. Perhaps the will of the Force dictated that it was not Obi-Wan's time to leave. The thought made him want to weep with joy. A little more time. A few more years. A lifetime. That's all he needed. 

Qui-Gon smiled, a little shakily, a few tears slipping out from the corners of his eyes.

Obi-Wan shivered and giggled with stunned shock. "You are amazing!" Then his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

"So are you," Jinn whispered into his Padawan's hair, intertwining the braid in his hand as he held him close.

***

"What are you going to do with Artemus?"

They were virtually alone in the quiet corridors of the Jedi Temple. Their transport had just landed at this late hour and they were heading straight for the comfort of their quarters and their own beds. Obi-Wan insisted he was fine, but Qui-Gon promised a visit to the healer's bay on the morrow, just to make sure. After the attack on Bhotar Qui-Gon was more guarded than ever about his apprentice's health. The youth was still weak, his face blistered and burned, but Jedi healing techniques would assure no lasting scars -- at least not many.

Enroute to Coruscant they had received a message that Knight Artemus was at the Temple and would like to meet with them at their convenience. Jinn had remained oddly silent about the young Knight, and Obi-Wan presumed that to mean the Master was still extremely displeased with the younger Jedi's behavior on the rim world.

"That is not for a child's ears to know."

Artemus and Solo were on an extended tour of the outer rim worlds in search of information on who hired the bounty hunter, why, and why Jinn. They were instructed not to come back without an answer or retribution would be severe. There was little Jinn could do to them, in truth, but they didn't know that. His reputation alone was enough to instill their younger hearts with fear. He smiled. It was good being a Master with such a acerbic reputation.

The tone was so severe Obi-Wan did not know if his Master was joking or not. He did know that no one -- bounty hunter, pilot or Knight -- better cross the incredible sorcerer Qui-Gon Jinn. Especially when it came to his sorcerer's apprentice. The protective guardianship made him smile with contentment. Sometimes life as a Jedi -- as Qui-Gon's apprentice -- was painful, but the rewards far outweighed the risks.

"I'm just sorry you missed the banquet and your reward and everything, Master. I was looking forward to that."

"I'm sorry about what caused me to miss the ceremony. Sometimes I wonder if you are not a magnet for trouble, my young Padawan." He fondly ruffled the spiky, short hair.

Obi-Wan's eyes were wide. "Me? The bounty hunter was after you!" He frowned. "What are we going to do about that, Master? You have a price on your head."

"We will be patient, my young Padawan. We will not forget about it, but the time now is for recovery."

They entered the cabin and took a moment to settle in the comfortable sofa. Qui-Gon mentioned his appreciation for seating and bedding that did not move or rumble. Around a yawn Kenobi agreed and went to his room. A moment later he returned.

"This was on my bed." He held up a datapad.

Qui-Gon joined him, grimacing. "Before we left I placed it there." He activated the hand held computer and showed him it contained some rare history he had researched while Obi-Wan was recuperating. "Consider this your much too long delayed birthday present." Kenobi was speechless. "I have never been very good at this sort of thing, Padawan." The Master offered a faltering, even shy smile. "I didn't know what else to do but," he shrugged, "leave it for you." He cleared his throat. "We're not going to make this birthday celebration business a habit, Obi-Wan."

"Of course not."

"And I do not want you staying up all night reading. You need your rest."

Giving the older man a huge hug, Obi-Wan was nearly dancing with joy. "Oh, Master, it is so wonderful." Then he stepped away, almost instantly his face fell and his entire demeanor shifted to utter desolation. 

Subdued, Obi-Wan refused to meet his Master's eyes. "I am so sorry, Master. I had a present for you and it was destroyed in the ship explosion."

Qui-Gon placed an arm on the thin shoulders. "Then we shall just have to compile another one together, won't we?"

Instantly the youth's face beamed again. "You mean it? Research together? Even about the Warrior Bond?" Again he hugged his Master. "I can't think of a better present. You are the best, Master. You are the best Master in the whole galaxy. In the universe! And I am the luckiest Padawan ever!"

Closing his eyes, Qui-Gon reveled in the moment. Few times in his life could he say he knew complete happiness, complete and total love. This moment could not last forever, but the memory of it would. If Obi-Wan was the luckiest Padawan ever, then that must make him the luckiest Master. Ever.

SON OF MAN

By Phil Collins

Oh, the power to be strong,

And the wisdom to be wise.

All these things will

Come to you in time.

On this journey that you're making,

There'll be answers that you seek.

And it's you who'll climb the mountain,

It's you who'll reach the peak.

Son of Man, look to the sky.

Lift your spirit, set it free.

Some day you'll walk tall with pride.

Son of Man, a man in time you'll be.

In learning, you will teach.

And in teaching you will learn.

You'll find your place beside the

Ones you love.

Oh, and all the things you've dreamed of,

The visions that you saw.

Well, the time is drawing near now.

It's yours to claim it all.

****

THE END


End file.
